User blog:Knightraven15/Guide on Beating Boss 4
Guide to Beating Guild Boss 4 Boss 4 info: HP: 800,000,000 ATK: 50,000 Skill: Instantly Kills a Unit Damage Cap: Receives Maximum of 20,000 damage Additional Skills: Immune to Stun, has a psyshield that regenerates every 0.2 seconds, Lvl 5 Condemnation Maximum Reward: 2000 merits (231M+ damage). There are four challenges that you need to overcome in order for a successful 3-minute round against this boss: 1) You can’t let him proc or your heroes will get picked off 1-by-1. 2) He can’t kill heroes with his normal attack, which is quite powerful without an attack debuff. 3) His psyshield regenerates every “tick” (0.2) seconds. This means that the first debuff will not take effect, but will break the psyshield so that other debuffs in the same tick can work. 4) His condemnation combats Pumpkin Dukes celebrate, making it difficult to achieve the speed cap. Strategy 1: Perma-Silence 'Key Heroes:' *PD, Cupid*, Aries, Santa, an ATK debuffer (Molt, Shaman, possibly Harpy), Healer or Life Drain tank. *With an 8 zerk PD, Cupid may not be needed. 'How it works:' The boss must only hit while Aries calamity is active. Santa and Aries both have 7 second cooldowns, allowing their procs to activate at the same intervals each 7 second cycle. Santa has a huge ATK SPD debuff when both rockets hit one target; the boss practically never hits while Santa’s debuff is active. Therefore, the key is to have Santa’s fireworks active while Aries calamity is off. Additional attack spd debuffers (Frost Witch, Molt) can help keep the boss from hitting (and therefore proccing) while calamity is not active. Calamity also blocks the boss’s condemnation, making it easier to reach the ATK spd cap. 'Key skills:' "Magic" 400 PD (7/9 5 zerk, 8/9 3 zerk, 9/9 2 zerk – can be crested). The higher the skill on Aries (for longer calamity window) and to a lesser extent Santa (for greater atk spd debuff), the better. An Aries with 9/10 skill will have calamity active for 5 out of 7 seconds. Since Condemnation has a 2 second cooldown, this limits the number of condemnation activations to 1 every 7 second. An 8/10 Aries has a longer window (2.5 seconds) and therefore could allow condemnation to activate twice instead of once. I believe that either a 9/10 Aries or an 8 zerk PD will make this strategy much more likely to succeed. 'Key Crests:' Scatter on debuffers! This breaks the psyshield before the proc, and is how to make 100% certain that their proc works. The level of scatter crest doesn’t even matter – it is used to break the psyshield so that their proc can work. It is not necessary to use scatter on every debuffer – you may eventually swap scatters for slow downs to increase DPS, though the more scatters that you use the less risk. I would start out with scatter crests on all debuffers (Aries, Santa, Molt/Shaman, FW if you use her), then experiment with exchanging some scatter for slowdown if you want to increase your damage output. 'Other Keys:' The timing of Aries and Santa’s procs is critical. This is highly team dependant. For example, if you have 5/5 revitalize on both heroes, and you drop them both at the start, Santa’s proc will never be active while calamity is off. In this case you would want to drop Santa 3-4 seconds after Aries, so Santa’s fireworks last through Aries 7 second cooldown. This is the same for any combination of revitalize, zerk, etc. on PD/Cup/Aries/Santa. You will want Santa proccing 3-4 seconds after Aries does for this method to succeed. My team, crests, and drop strategy using this tactic: PD 9/10 5/5 revitalize, 4 zerk crests Cupid 9/10 4/8 4/5 revitalize, slowdown crests (originally used zerk crests, switched for additional DPS) Molt 10/10 5/5 revitalize, scatter crests Aries 9/10 5/5 revitalize, scatter crests Santa 9/10 4/5 life drain, scatter crests Druid 8/10 5/8 zerk, slowdown crests Damage per round: 118 – 124M 'Drop strategy:' I drop PD first a bit out of the bosses reach, then I click on Aries. When PD is in range, I drop Aries, Cupid, Druid, Molt, wait a second, drop Santa and then use GA. Note: Several I have talked to using this strategy used Frost Witch (Life drain tank required without a healer) for Druid and had better results. Strategy 2: Perma-slow 'Key Heroes:' *PD, Cupid, Aries, Santa, Ice Demon, another mov spd debuffer (SZ is best, FW, Warlock, Harpy, Molt may work as well). 'Key Talents:' 5/5 Revitalize debuffer, or 5/5 revitalize Cupid with 3+ revitalize debuffers. Santa must proc on his first hit or this is unlikely to work. Relatively high level slowdown crests are necessary as well as scatter to break the psyshield. 'Notes:' In my opinion this strategy is significantly more difficult and dependent on specific talents and crests to succeed. I do not have a revitalize Santa or 5/5 revitalize Cupid, so I have not attempted this strategy, but know of two people who have successfully achieved perma-slow. Both had 5/5 revitalize Cupids and either revitalize as a main talent on Santa or as a crest. Strategy 3(?) Scatter Lock: This to my knowledge has never been done, but I believe it has the next best chance of succeeding next to these two strategies – and may actually be easier than the perma-slow tactic. In theory, this should only require one hero (the last one dropped) with a scatter of 4/8 or higher, though an Aries will probably be required to block condemnation and reach the speed cap. 'How it works:' Scatter lock is achieved when all heroes have reached the atk spd cap (200 ms) and the last hero to hit has scatter 4/8 plus+. The last hero reduces the bosses energy below 100, therefore when he attacks he will never have full energy and therefore never proc. Since both of the first 2 strategies require Santa, this is probably your best bet if you don’t have Santa (but have Aries). You will still need other debuffers to survive his normal attack, and you will have to avoid using heroes that have procs that hit multiple times and can break the scatter lock(Santa, Vlad, Snowzilla, Immortep, Serpeant Queen). Additionally, the scatter hero cannot have a damage dealing proc (Aries being an exception) unless it has 6/8 scatter. Otherwise, the proc and hit will add 30 energy, and the scatter reduce up to 25 energy, and the scatter lock can break. 'Other strategies?' Obviously not everyone will have the tools at hand for any of these strategies. My guild only does boss 4 twice a week, so I haven’t had much time to get into experimenting with other tactics. I can’t think of another way to reliably achieve 3 minute rounds (though it’s certainly possible others exist), however a team with Aries, DK/Warlock, revive crests, and Treantaur for example may be able to last quite a while. Source: Beating Boss 4 by Doug Oz Recreated by: 70px knightraven Category:Blog posts